Three Little Kids
by KiLaLa Kagome's Daughter
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are in love. But when the unexpected happens, Kagome has to face one of her hardest opponets ever. Her parents? Live the life of three little kids and see how they each feel about their parents, Kagome and Inuyasha? Chapter one up...
1. The Unexpected Reaction

**Summary: **Inuyasha and Kagome are in love. But when the unexpected happens, Kagome has to face one of her hardest opponets ever. Her parents?? Live the life of three little kids and see how they each feel about their parents, Kagome and Inuyasha?? Chapter one up...  
  
**Three Little Kids**  
  
This is my second fanfic so I hope you like it. I think it's going to be crazy, but I think crazy is good so that's good. grins devilishly Now for the beginning of the story where Kagome will have to face her hardest opponets ever. Her parents? Well, go on! Read!  
  
1. The Unexpected Reaction  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't how I'm going to tell my parents! Thank God they weren't home when I took the test. Just think how they're going to react!" Kagome yelled. "Calm down, Kagome. Just relax, I'm sure they'll understand when you tell them," Inuyasha said and tried to calm her. "When I tell them! Oh no, you're going to be right there with me, buddy!"  
  
"Tell who what?" Kagome's mom asked when she walked in the front door with her husband. "Umm...Mom...Dad...we need to talk." Kagome's dad hung up his coat. "About what?" he asked.  
  
"Why don't we sit down in the living room," Kagome said and pushed her parents into the room. "You're coming, too, Inuyasha!" she said and dragged him in the room. "What's this about, Kagome?" her mom asked. "Well, this isn't easy to say, but I'm..."  
  
"I'm sorry. Kagome shouldn't be the one to tell you. It's my fault, anyway," Inuyasha said and grabbed Kagome's hand. "What's your fault?" Kagome's dad asked. "Kagome and I might be expecting. I'm sorry to tell you," he said and tightened his grip on Kagome's hand.  
  
"A baby? Expecting a baby?" her mom asked. Kagome nodded. "Well, you're eighteen now. You only have one year left in high school. Do you think you can handle a child?" her dad asked. "Why are we sad about this? Congratulations, sweetie," her mom said and hugged her. "Now we can have a grandchild to take care of! You and Souta have grown up. It's going to be nice having another baby around the house." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he just shrugged.  
  
"its takes a lot to care for a baby. You're going to need bottles and diapers," her dad said. "Oh, you don't need to worry about money. We'll support you all the way," Kagome's mom said and went into the kitchen. "Do you want to take some birth classes, Kagome?" she asked.  
  
Kagome mouth dropped and she looked at Inuyasha. "There not my parents," he whispered. She smiled and hit him in the arm, playfully. "Yeah, that sounds good. And Inuyasha is coming with me so sign him up with me," she said and laughed at the look on Inuyasha's face. "How far are you?" her mom asked and walked back into the room.  
  
"I think about three months. I started getting sick about then." Her mom nodded. "I'm going to schedule a doctor's appointment for tomorrow, okay? Just to make sure?" she asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Well, it's getting late. Why don't we all have some dinner and go to bed," her dad said and went into the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked. "Let's all have some ramen. You like that, don't you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He smiled and drooled a little.  
  
"Ramen it is," her dad said and started to cook it. While he was cooking, Kagome's mom made the doctor's appointment for tomorrow and Kagome and Inuyasha watched TV. "Dinner's ready!" Inuyasha jumped up and dragged Kagome into the kitchen. She made him a bowl that was as big as a him and he ate it in a matter of seconds.  
  
Kagome ate as much as her stomach could handle. "Are you feeling okay, Kagome? You don't look very good," Inuyasha said when he was done. "Excuse me," she said and ran to the bathroom. He ran after her and met her when she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"I guess he doesn't like ramen," she said and hugged him. "I'm surprised. He's suppose to like me, right?" he asked and brought her in her room. "You never know. It might be a human girl that doesn't have your appetite," she said and laid down in bed.  
  
"We'll find that out tomorrow at the dector's office, right?" he asked. "It's doctor and yes we will." Kagome closed her eyes and laid back on her pillow. She soon fell asleep.  
  
"Sleep good tonight, Kagome. You, too," he said and patted her stomach. He quietly snuck out of the room and went back to the living room. Kagome's mom was already laying out blankets for him to sleep on the couch. "Thanks, Mrs. Higurashi," he said and laid down when she was done.  
  
"You need to a good night's rest if you're going to the city tomorrow," she said and went into her own room. He laid down and quickly fell asleep, feeling relieved that he wouldn't have to stay up watching for demons.  
  
Next Morning...  
  
Kagome rolled over and opened her eyes. 'Oh no, I must have fell asleep,' she thought and sat up. The sun was shining through her window. 'Where's Inuyasha?'  
  
Her stomach wasn't happy that morning. She quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up. "I thought these sudden illnesses were suppose to stop at three months." She walked into the living room and saw Inuyasha sleeping on the couch. She smiled and quietly walked into the kitchen. She saw a note on the table and read it.  
  
Kagome, Went to Souta's early soccer game. Be back around two o' clock. Your appointment is at one-thirty. Your father will go and pick you and Inuyasha up. Love, Mom...  
  
She looked at her watch. 'Great, only an hour and a half to get ready. Better wake up, Inuyasha.' She walked back into the living room and went to the couch. He looked so happy in his sleep. She gently rubbed his dog-ears to walk him up. He woke up and opened his eyes.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head. Did you sleep good?" Kagome asked. "Yeah," he said and sat up. "Our doctor's appointment is in an hour and a half. Let's find something for you to wear that will cover your ears." She got up and walked to her room with Inuyasha behind her.  
  
"You can use one of Souta's hat for today and you can wear some of my dad's old clothes," she said and gave him his outfit. He went to the bathroom and got dressed. He came back in the room with a red shirt ad a pair of jeans on. "Don't forget your hat," Kagome said and put it on his head. "You look great. Now, I have to get ready so go watch tv."  
  
Inuyasha went in the living room and got the remote. 'Now which one turns on the glowing box?' he thought and looked at all the buttons. He sighed and started pushing all of them.  
  
Kagome pulled out her blue dress and yellow shirt. She put on her dress and yellow shirt. She looked in the mirror and decided to leave the yellow shirt open. She combed her hair and brushed her teeth. She went back in her room and looked in the mirror again.  
  
Inuyasha came in and put his arms around her. "You look beautiful, Kagome," he said and kissed her cheek. "I was just thinking about a name for the baby," she said. "If it's a boy, what would you name him?" he asked. "I would name him Kiba. If it was a girl, what would you name her?" she asked. "I would name her Nibaki." "I love that name!" she said and hugged him.  
  
"Well, we have plenty of time to think of a name later," Inuyasha said and kissed her. There was the sound of the honk and Kagome broke the kiss. "Let's go," she said and held his hand. "Yep," he said and they walked to her dad's car.  
  
They got in the back and buckled up. "Kagome, I can't stay with you when we get to the doctor's office. Your mom needs the car to bring Souta to a friends house," he said and got back on the road. "Okay," Kagome said. "Now if you need anything just call my cell phone," he said. "Dad, I won't be alone. Inuyasha will be with me."  
  
Her dad looked in the rearview mirror. "Are those my old clothes?" he asked. Inuyasha slowly nodded and Kagome laughed. "They fit you pretty good," her dad said and watched the road.  
  
Inuyasha let a sigh of relief while Kagome laughed. "It wasn't that funny," he said. "You should have seen your face. I think you had a little fear in your eyes," she said and laughed more. He rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Kagome stopped laughing and sighed.  
  
"You know, I was joking," she said. Inuyasha heard her, but kept the 'feel sorry for me act' going. He sighed like he was sad and continued looking out the window. "Inuyasha...I said I was joking," she said and pulled him to face her. Inuyasha tried hard not to laugh. He nodded and avoided her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said and hugged him.  
  
'That always gets her,' he thought and smiled. The sky got filled with gray clouds and a big thunderstorm started coming down. It got very cold outside and in the car. Kagome shivered and rubbed her hands together for warmth. Inuyasha pulled her close and put his arms around her.  
  
"I guess Souta's game is over since the rain," her dad said and pulled up to the doctor's office, "Here we are. Call my phone when you're ready to be picked up." Kagome and Inuyasha got out of the car. "Bye," she said and quickly ran for the door. They got inside and dried off. "Kagome Higurashi, room twelve," a nurse called. "Just on time," Kagome said and they went to the room.  
  
"Hi Kagome, the doctor will be with you in a moment. Now who's this with you?" the nurse asked. "This is Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Inuyasha. I'll be back her with doctor in a few minutes," the nurse said and left the room.  
  
"She seemed a bit too cheery," Inuyasha said and looked at Kagome. She was leaning against the wall, starring down at the floor. "Are you alright?" he asked. She blinked a few times, coming back to reality. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine," she said and smiled. Before Inuyasha could ask her again, the doctor walked in.  
  
"Hi, my name is Dr. Leonard and I will be your doctor for today," he said and looked up from his chart. His eyes went wide and he smiled. 'Wow, what a woman,' Dr. Leonard thought. "My name's Kagome and this is Inuyasha," she said and pulled him by her.  
  
'Darn! She's taken,' he thought. "Let's see what you are here for," he said and looked at the charts. "Hmm...You're seeing if you're really expecting. Why don't we take a blood test? It's the cheapest way and the shortest," he said. "Okay, I think my dad would like that," she said and Inuyasha just shrugged. He didn't really get the whole money thing.  
  
"What we do it is take a blood test and send it to a hospital that checks it. The results will be mailed to your house in a few days. So here we go," Dr. Leonard said and took out a shot to draw blood. Kagome lifted her sleeve.  
  
"Wait, you're going to stick that in her arm?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, that's how you take a blood test," Dr. Leonard said. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I don't think a shot will be that much pain compare to the things we've faced," Kagome said and Dr. Leonard was already done. "Wow, I didn't feel anything," Kagome said and got up.  
  
"Bring this to the lady at the front desk," Dr. Leonard said and handed her a piece of paper. "Inuyasha, can you do that while I call my dad to come get us?" Kagome asked. He nodded and went to the front desk. The lady took the paper and looked at it.  
  
"The results should be at your house in two days or less. If you haven't received it by then, give us a call," she said and handed him the receipt. Kagome walked up and grabbed it from him. "Thank you. My dad will be here in a few minutes," she said and pulled him to the front of the office. "Inuyasha, what if I'm not a good mom?" she asked.  
  
"Kagome, how can you say that? You are the most caring person I have ever known," he said and kissed her cheek. "If we do have a child, we need to start discussing names."  
  
"I tell you, it's going to be a boy. I can smell him," he said. Kagome laughed and her dad pulled up. They got in and he pulled away from the doctor's office. "So how was it?" her dad asked. "The results will come in the mail. I took a blood test," Kagome said.  
  
"Your mother did the same thing. She was so scared to open the envelope," he said and chuckled a little. They rode back to the house and got out. Souta came running towards them. "Is it true, Kagome? Am I going to be an uncle?" he asked. "I don't know yet. The results aren't here yet," she said and headed for her room with Inuyasha following.  
  
They got to her room and Kagome shut the door. "Finally, peace and quiet," she said and laid down on her bed. She sighed and looked at Inuyasha. "What's wrong? You look worried," he said and sat at the end of her bed. "What if I'm not expecting? I'll be turning everyone down."  
  
"It doesn't matter if you're going to have a baby or not. Your family and friends will still love you, Kagome," Inuyasha said. "Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be so worried." She sighed. "Let's go back to the Feudal Era. I told Sango that we'd be back in a day," she said and got out of bed. "Can I change back into my other clothes?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Yeah, I'm going to change into my school uniform," she said and got it out of her closet. "Why do you always were that?" he asked. "It's easy to move around in. Why? You don't like it?" she asked. "No, I like it. It was just a question I had on my mind."  
  
"I'm glad you asked, then," she said and smiled. She handed him his clothes and she went to the bathroom. She put on her uniform and a familiar illness came over her.  
  
She threw up and someone knocked on the door. "Are you alright, Kagome?" Souta asked. "Don't worry, I'm fine," she said and came out the bathroom. "Okay, if you need me I'll be in my room," he said and walked down the hall. "You ready?" Inuyasha asked when he came down the hall. "Yep, I just need my backpack," she said and went back in her room.  
  
Inuyasha followed her and watched her pack. "What are you bringing?" he asked. "I'm bringing a first aid kit and some school work. An extra pair of clothes and my pajamas. And some sweets for Shippo," she said and picked it up. "I can carry it," Inuyasha said and grabbed it.  
  
"Inuyasha, you don't have to carry things for me," she said and tried to get it back. "All this weight could get you tired," he said and held it out of her reach. "This baby doesn't change anything. For all we know, I might not have a baby," she said and just stood there. Inuyasha saw that he made her sad. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he said.  
  
She quickly grabbed the backpack and ran out of the house. 'Gets him every time,' she thought and laughed. Inuyasha chased after her. 'I can't believe I fell for that,' he thought and caught up with her at the well. "What did you stop for?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know if we should tell them," she said and sat on the edge of the well. "Why shouldn't we?" he asked. "If I tell them, they'll get all excited and if the results say I'm not then they will be sad. I don't want them to be sad," she said and sighed. "Then don't tell them, but they always know when you're hiding something," he said and hugged her.  
  
"Okay, I won't tell them, but before we go is there anything you want to ask me about while we're on the subject?" she asked. "Yeah, what does this blood test tell you?" he asked.  
  
"It tells you if you're going to have a baby or not," she said. "What about if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked. "No, it doesn't tell you that. That would be really annoying if someone were having twins. Having to come up with two boy or girl names," she said. "Does it tell you if you're having twins?" he asked. "Yeah, now is that all the questions?" she asked.  
  
"Can we at least talk about a name and tell them that we're trying to figure out our favorite name?" he asked. "No and bye!" she said and dropped into the well.  
  
"Wait for me!" he yelled and jumped in. A glow came before them and they landed on solid ground. "Inuyasha, not a word. I'm serious," Kagome whispered and climbed on his back. Inuyasha sighed and jumped out of the well. "Kagome!" Shippo yelled and ran towards them.  
  
Inuyasha put her down and Shippo jumped into her arms. "I missed you! Did you-" he started to say, but stopped. "You smell different, Kagome," he said and tilted his head. She started to panic. "Kagome!" Sango yelled and ran towards her with Kilala. 'Just in time,' Kagome thought. "Hi Sango," she said and put Shippo down. "I already made dinner for tonight so you wouldn't have to."  
  
"Thanks. That really helps. Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked. "He's at Kaede's hut, watching the food. I think he's eating it so we better hurry," Sango said and ran to the hut. Shippo followed her, but Inuyasha and Kagome stayed back. "That was close," she said.  
  
"What are you going to tell him if he asks again?" Inuyasha asked. "I'll think if something, but not a word, Inuyasha. I mean it," she said and walked to Kaede's hut with him following.  
  
"Welcome back, Kagome. Did ye have a nice time with ye family?" Kaede asked when she walked in. "Yeah, I think they were a little too excited that I was home," she said and sat by the fire. Inuyasha walked in and sat in the corner. "What's wrong with ye, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Nothing, old hag," he said and sighed. "Ye seem bothered by something," she said and went outside, back to her own business. "What did you do in your time, Kagome?" Miroku asked. "I got some errands done and came back. I needed to sleep on my bed. My back was hurting a little," she lied. "Is it better?" Shippo asked. Kagome nodded and smiled.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? You're acting a little weird," Sango said. "Don't worry, I'm-" Kagome started to say, but a familiar illness came over her. She quickly ran out of the hut and into some bushes. Sango ran after her.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're not going to see what's wrong with her?" Miroku asked. "Her stomach's been like that all day," he said and didn't move. "You should still go check on her," Shippo said. "I don't see you going after her," Inuyasha said. "Well, I think Sango can handle it," Miroku said. "Then why are you telling me that I should go after her?" Inuyasha asked and Miroku shrugged.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked and caught up to her. She came out of the bushes and smiled. "I'm fine. My stomach's been acting up all day. You can ask Inuyasha," she said and smiled. "No," Sango said. Kagome's smile disappeared.  
  
"Tell me what really is the matter," Sango said. Kagome sighed. "I guess I couldn't hide it. Oh Sango, I might be pregnant." She closed her eyes and waited for what she knew was coming. Sango smiled. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" she yelled, but noticed that Kagome was still sad. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I said that I might be pregnant. I'm not totally sure. Everyone is getting so happy over this and what if it doesn't happen," Kagome said and started to cry.  
  
Inuyasha was about to fall asleep when the scent of Kagome's tears hit his nose. He quickly ran outside and went to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "She's just worried about you know what," Sango said and hugged her. "She told you?" he asked and Sango nodded.  
  
"Do you still want to keep it from Miroku and Shippo?" he asked. Kagome wiped away her tears. "No, I think they should know since they're wondering why I'm acting like this," she said and got up. She walked into the hut and the guys stared at her. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Shippo asked. "Is something wrong?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You know that there's something wrong with me so why do you keep asking!" she yelled. "We didn't want to bring it up when you didn't want to bring it up yourself," Miroku said. "I'm going for a walk. Sango, you can tell them if you want," Kagome said and left.  
  
Inuyasha quickly ran after her. "Kagome!" he yelled, but she kept walking. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" she yelled and tried to pull her arm back. Inuyasha didn't let go. He put his arms around her and hugged her. Kagome relaxed into his arms and cried. "I can't do this, Inuyasha. I'm telling everyone about it and what if it doesn't happen."  
  
Kagome cried and Inuyasha held her close. "It's okay. They will still love you. I will still love you as much as I do now," he said. "If I do have a baby, what will we do about the jewel shards? Will you still let me fight in battles?" she asked. "You're a strong girl. I know you can handle it."  
  
"Thanks. I needed that," she said and let go of him. "You think it's safe to go back to camp?" she asked. "If you want to?" he asked. "I'll give Sango a little time to tell them. In the meantime, we can talk about a name. Wait, no. We can argue about a name," she said and laughed.  
  
"It's going to be a boy so we'll name him Kiba," Inuyasha said. "It's going to be a girl so we'll name her Nibaki," Kagome said. "It's going to be a boy so why are you saying it's a girl? Okay, what if it is a girl and I decide that her name wouldn't be Nibaki. What would you say then?" he asked. "Then I'd name her," she said and smiled.  
  
"What would you name her?" he asked. "I would name her Shori. That's another name I like," she said and crossed her arms. "So if it's a boy, we'll name him Kiba and if it's a girl, we'll name her either Nibaki or Shori," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. "Then it's decided."  
  
"Let's head back to the hut. I'm sure Sango is done telling them," Inuyasha said and picked Kagome up. "Just to let you know, I'm going back to my time in the morning to check if the results are in," she said and they went back to the hut. Inuyasha put her down when they got there. Shippo came running out. "Kagome, are you going to be a mom?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe," she said and picked him up. "Oh...will you still love me when the new baby comes?" he asked. "Shippo, I'm surprised that you would ask such a question. Of course I would still love you as much as I do now," she said and hugged him. "Thanks Kagome," he said.  
  
They walked in the hut and sat down for dinner. Miroku had already served everyone and was eating himself. 'At least he didn't bring it up,' Kagome thought and started to eat. Everyone ate their food and slowly got tried. "I'm going to bed. Good night everyone," Sango said and went to bed. "I will be going, too," Miroku said and went to bed.  
  
Kagome put the dirty dishes in a pile and pulled out her sleeping bag. "Good night, everyone," she said and got in. Shippo came and laid with her and went to sleep. Inuyasha watched Kagome sleep for a while until his eyes got tired. He sat down and leaned against the wall, falling asleep.  
  
Morning...  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see everyone awake. Sango was just getting back from washing the dishes at the stream. Miroku was stacking the firewood in the corner. She sat up and stretched. "Good morning, Kagome," Sango said. "Morning, Sango. Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "He's outside, watching Shippo and Kilala play," she said.  
  
Kagome got up and went outside. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, watching them. Shippo and Kilala were chasing each other around. "Inuyasha, do you want to come with me to see if the results are in?" Kagome asked when she got to the foot of the tree.  
  
"Sure, but let me go and tell Sango something first," he said and jumped down from the tree. "Okay, meet me at the well," she said and walked away. Inuyasha went into the hut and found Sango. "What's up, Inuyasha?" she asked. "Gather everyone at the well by the time Kagome gets back. I'll makes her read the results there," he said. "Okay," she said.  
  
Inuyasha ran to the well and met Kagome. "Ready?" she asked and he nodded. They jumped into the well and landed on solid ground. He picked her up and jumped out. Kagome got down and ran to the mailbox. "It's here!" she yelled and took out a yellow envelope.  
  
"Let's go back and you can open it in front of the others," Inuyasha said. "Yeah, that would be great," she said and they went back in the well. Inuyasha jumped back out with Kagome. The whole gang was there waiting. "Well, here goes nothing," she said and opened the envelope.  
  
This is a really bad cliffhanger, but a good story, right? It's going to get really crazy in the next chapter. What will the results say? Find out in the next chapter of Three Little Kids! This is the first chapter for this story so I want at least one review! Sayonara minna-san! 


	2. The Results

**Three Little Kids**

Hi...here's chapter two. This chapter is where Kagome finds out if she's having a baby or not. I've put some crazyness in this chapter so get ready:) I got a few reviews so far, but I'm hoping that will change in this chapter. Just read it...Muhahaha!

2. The Results

"Well, here goes nothing," Kagome said and opened the envelope. The gang held there breaths. Kagome unfolded the paper and read it. "Congratulations, you are not a mother of a child," she said and stopped reading it. "Kagome..." Sango said and hugged her. "It's okay, maybe you weren't ready to be a mom," she said. "Is that all it says?" Inuyasha asked.

"All it says is congratulations, you are not a mother of a child. Wait! There's more! You are not a mother of a child, but a mother of..of.." Kagome fell and Inuyasha caught her. "She fainted!"

"Why? Is it what she read?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha picked up the paper and started to read it. "Not a mother of a child, but a mother of," he stopped reading it aloud and his mouth dropped. "Well? What does it say?" Sango asked. "Triplets. A mother of triplets," he said and dropped the paper. "What does that mean?" Shippo asked.

"It means Kagome isn't going to have one baby, but three babies," Inuyasha said and shook his head, "I can't believe this." Sango picked up the paper and looked at it. "How are you going to tell her parents?" she asked. "Great! It was hard enough telling them that she might have a kid!"

Inuyasha sat down on the grass and laid Kagome by him. "Three kids. Why three?" he asked himself. "You have faced the most toughest demons I have seen. I'm sure three kids won't be a problem," Miroku said and sat by him. "It's not the kids I'm worrying about right now. It's her parents. How am I going to tell them?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, they were happy when I told them she might be having one kid, but three!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm sure they'll be happy with two more kids," Miroku said. "Yeah, I guess. Let's go back to the hut," Inuyasha said and picked up Kagome. They slowly walked to the hut in silence.

They didn't do anything for the rest of the day. They ate when it was time and they went to sleep when it was time. Inuyasha was the only one who stayed awake. Kagome had been passed out for the whole day. 'I guess she needed the sleep or something,' Inuyasha thought. He put a damp cloth on her forehead and her eyes opened. "Inuyasha?" she asked.

"You're finally awake. You know you've been out all day," he said and smiled. "That long! I'm so sorry," she said and sat up. "It's okay. I could see why you fainted. I got a little light headed when I read it, too." They laughed a little, but stopped. Silence joined them.

"Three kids, huh? Are you sure we can handle it?" Kagome asked. "I don't know," Inuyasha said and pulled Kagome in his lap. "I'll tell you right now, Inuyasha. Get ready for tomorrow because we're going to tell my parents," she said. "That's what I was afraid of all day," he said. "Don't worry, I can tell them this time," Kagome said and kissed him.

Inuyasha broke away and smiled. "What are you smiling about?" she asked. "Now we have to argue about three names," he said and laughed. "Inuyasha, that's not funny!" she yelled and hit him, playfully. Shippo moved in his sleep and Kagome quickly covered her mouth.

He stopped and started snoring again. "Tomorrow we'll go back to my house and I will tell my parents, okay?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, now go to sleep," he said and leaned back against the wall. "I can sleep in your lap, right? I don't want to wake Shippo by getting in bed," she said. "Fine," he said and she got comfortable. They both fell asleep at the same time.

Morning...

Inuyasha woke up before everyone else. He yawned, but remembered Kagome was in his lap. 'Better be quiet,' he thought and kept still. After a few minutes, Kagome opened her eyes. "How long have you been awake?" she asked when she saw Inuyasha looking down at her.

"Not long," he said and Kagome sat up. "Ready to go?" she asked. "Yeah," he said and got up. They went outside and walked to the well. "You think they're awake?" Inuyasha asked. "My family wakes up very early in the morning," Kagome said. They reached the well and jumped in. When their feet touched solid ground, Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped out.

They walked to her house and went in. "Mom? Dad?" Kagome yelled. "We're in here," her mom said. They walked into the living room and found her parents. "What is it, Kagome?" her dad asked. "Well, the results came in," she said. "Really? What did it say?" her mom asked.

"Umm...I am pregnant, but-" Her mom hugged her. "Oh! Congratulations!" she said. "But what?" her dad asked. "I'm not going to have one baby. The results said I'm going to have triplets," Kagome said and held Inuyasha's hand. "Three grandchildren! Oh my! I'm so happy for you, Kagome," her mom said and hugged her again.

Her dad just sat there and watched. "Dad? Are you mad?" Kagome asked. "No, I'm just too happy to show it," he said and smiled. Kagome let out a sigh of relief and looked at Inuyasha. He smiled. "Now you how I felt when I told them," he said and laughed.

"Wait until Souta comes home. He was so excited to see if he was an uncle or not," her mom said and walked into the kitchen. "When is he coming home?" Kagome asked. "He stayed over at a friend's house last night. He should be home in an hour," her dad said. "I guess I'll wait in my room then. Come on, Inuyasha," she said and pulled him to her room.

They went in and shut the door. "What are we going to do while we wait?" Inuyasha asked. "I need to pack some things to bring to the feudal era," Kagome said and started digging around her room. "Where is it?" Kagome mumbled while looking around.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help," Inuyasha said. "It's my journal. A black book," Kagome said and dug in her draws. Inuyasha got on the ground and looked under her bed.

"Is this it?" he asked and held a black notebook up. "Yes! Thank you so much," Kagome said and packed it in her bag. "Now I need some clothes and I'll be done," she said and packed some clothes. "Kagome, not to be mean or anything, but shouldn't you pack some bigger clothes for when you start to show?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh, well that won't happen for a while," she said.

"Still, we might not come back for a while and I was just wondering," Inuyasha said. "Well, I guess it you're right. Got any other questions?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, aren't you happy that we're going to have three baby boys?" he asked and laughed.

"Yes, I'm so happy that we're going to have three kids," Kagome said and laughed. "So if it's three boys, we could name them Kiba, Sotoru, and Batoci," Inuyasha said. "When did you think of the other names?" Kagome asked. "I've been thinking a lot about it. You were only passed out the whole day yesterday," Inuyasha said. "Oh, I forgot about that," Kagome said.

"So you agree on the names I picked?" he asked. "Yep, but if it's three girls, we could name them Shalie, Nibaki, and Kya," Kagome said. "I like Kya. If one is a girl, we'll name her that," Inuyasha said. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Souta yelled from the front door.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the living room. "I thought you were going to come home later," Mrs. Higurashi said. "They had to go somewhere so they dropped me off," Souta said.

He spotted Kagome and Inuyasha. "Did the results come in? Am I an uncle, sis?" Souta asked. "Uh...yeah," Kagome said. "All right! But wait! Why did you hesitate to tell me? Is something wrong?" he asked. "Souta, Kagome is having triplets! You're going to have three nieces or nephews!" Mrs. Higurashi said. "Really! Congratulations, sis!"

"Thanks. Mom, I think I'm going to head back. I told Sango that I'd only be two or three hours," Kagome said. "Oh, come back soon. We'll be shopping for baby stuff now. I'm so happy for you, Kagome," her mom said and hugged her goodbye.

"Thanks for everything, Mom. Bye, Dad," Kagome said and hugged him goodbye. "See ya, sis," Souta said. "I just need to get my backpack," Kagome said, but Inuyasha held it up.

She grabbed it and they went to the front door. "Bye!" she said and they walked to the well. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and jumped into the well. They landed at the bottom and he jumped out. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Yeah?" "Can we start looking for the jewel shards soon?" she asked. "I don't know. I didn't think you would want to get too far from your family."

"Every time I go to the Feudal era I go far from my family. Come on, Inuyasha. Let's go tell the others about my parents," Kagome said and pulled him toward Lady Kaede's hut. "Kagome! You're back!" Shippo yelled. "So how did your parents take it?" Sango asked.

"My mom went crazy and my dad was okay with it. He didn't say much about it, but my brother was really happy to be an uncle," Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha, could I have a word with you?" Miroku asked and pulled him outside. "What is it? Why do we need to talk away from the others?" Inuyasha asked. "It's about Kagome and your children," Miroku said.

Inuyasha turned a little red. He wasn't used to the fact that Kagome was carrying his kids. "Yeah, what about them?" he asked. Miroku peeked inside the hut to make sure no one was listening and then turned back to Inuyasha. "What are we going to do about the jewel shards?"

"I promised Kagome that we would continue to search for them and when it's time, we'll stop for a while until the kids are old enough to travel with us," Inuyasha said. "Are you willing to put your kids in that kind of danger, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a serious look on his face. "Well, what do you think I should do?" Inuyasha asked and sat on the grass.

"Maybe we should get up bright and early everyday until we find all the jewel shards and then defeat Naraku. If we do this we won't have to search for the shards when the kids are born. You and Kagome could settle down and raise them without the fear of Naraku hurting them."

Inuyasha stared down at the ground, thinking it over. "Alright, but I'm not telling everyone. You can do that," Inuyasha said and went back inside the hut. He sat down by Kagome and pulled her in his lap. Miroku walked following him inside and announced the plan to everyone. "But what if we still don't find all the jewel shards in time?" Sango asked while petting Kilala.

"That's a risk we have to take. It's better than Naraku getting all of them before us," Miroku said. "I agree. We'll wake up early starting tomorrow and get on our way," Kagome said.

"So we're going to be waking up early everyday until we defeat Naraku?" Shippo asked. "Yep, so I would go to sleep right now if I were you," Kagome said. "Okay," he said and laid down on a futon in the corner. "We should all get some sleep," Sango said and left to go to sleep.

"I think I'll go, too," Miroku said, following after Sango. "I guess that leaves the two of us," Inuyasha said. "Don't you mean the five of us," Kagome laughed. "Yeah, the five us," Inuyasha said and kissed her. Then A familair illness came over Kagome as she broke the kiss and ran outside. Once it was over, she walked back inside. "They're already interrupting our time alone."

Inuyasha laughed and pulled her close. "Come on, get some sleep," he said. Kagome leaned her head against him, listening to his heartbeat and falling asleep. Inuyasha didn't sleep. He had to keep watch over Kagome and his kids. He didn't want anything disturbing her.

Morning...

The sun slowly rose and Inuyasha gently woke Kagome. "Wake up. We are going to start looking for jewel shards bright and early aren't we?" he asked. "Yes, let's wake the others," she said and went to wake Sango and Miroku. "Hey, you guys. It's bright and early so it's time to get going," she said and they awoke. Inuyasha went over to Shippo, but he didn't want to wake him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "don't worry about Shippo. I'm going to carry him." Inuyasha nodded and left him alone. Once everyone was ready to go, Kagome carefully picked up Shippo, being sure not to wake him, and they left. They traveled for about a good four hours.

Reaching the next village was a relief for Kagome. Her feet hurt and Shippo was getting too heavy to carry. They stopped at a mini store and bought some supplies. It wasn't long before they heard someone talking about a demon that threatened their village. "It struck again, Reda. The demon that's destroying the west side of the village," a village woman said.

"It's getting close so I'm preparing to flee to somewhere safer than this village. It's only a matter of time before it gets here," she said. "Did you hear that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, let's start heading for the west side of this village. That demon might have a jewel shard," he said and they left. When they reached the west side of the village, it was horrible. All the huts were torn down and some lifeless bodies were scattered around. "Can you sense anything, Kagome?" Sango asked. "It's very far away, but I can sense it. There's a jewel shard."

"I wouldn't stay in this part of the village tonight if I were you," an old man said and walked toward the group. "Why is that, old man?" Miroku asked. "The demon is going to strike tonight in this part of the village," he said. "Then why are you here?" Miroku asked.

"I was born here and I'm going to die here. This is my home and my coffin," the old man said. "Well, we're going to defeat that demon for you so your home can be here forever," Kagome said and smiled. "Thank you. I wish you all good luck," the old man said and walked off. "Let's start preparing ourselves," Sango said. "Shippo, it's time for you to get up. We've left the village."

"What?" he asked and noticed he was some totally different village. "Hey, we're going to fight a demon tonight so I need you to stay here while it's happening, okay?" Kagome asked. "Okay."

Sango quickly dressed into her demon slayer outfit while Kagome unpacked her bow and arrows. "Now Inuyasha, remember what you promised earlier," she said. He just smiled and nodded. The day was ending and Kagome could sense the jewel shard getting closer and closer.

"Come on, it's coming!" Kagome yelled. "But I don't see anything," Inuyasha said. "If you come closer, maybe you could see it," Kagome yelled and the others followed. Coming right toward them was a giant snake demon with demons beside it, gliding right past the trees and destroyed huts. "Brace yourselves," Sango yelled and ran toward the demons.

She threw her boomerang and struck down about nineteen demons, but the snake-demon had dodged. Inuyasha drew his tetsusaiga and Kagome loaded her bow. "Inuyasha, the jewel shard is in its forehead," she yelled and aimed for it. The snake-demon stopped, lifting its head in the air.

It must have been two hundred feet tall. Kagome released her arrow and it quickly hit its target. Sango and Miroku had been fighting off the other demons, but there was too many of them.

Some made it past them and they were heading toward Kagome. Inuyasha stepped in front of her and used wind scar, destroying all of them. The snake-demon had been hit and was falling to the ground. "Kagome!" Inuyasha quickly pushed her out of the way before it hit the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and looked around the area. "Inuyasha!" she yelled again. "Kagome!" he yelled and she ran to him. He was under the snake-demon. "Kagome, stand back and I'll use the tetsusaiga to get it off of me," he said and Kagome did what she was told to do. Inuyasha used the Wind Scar and the demon-snake faded into dust, flying off in the wind.

Kagome picked up the jewel fragment off the ground and added it to her collection. "That's one," she said and put them away. "We'll get the rest soon," Miroku said, walking to them with Sango following. "I hope so. I really do," Kagome said and thought about her kids.

So they continued their journey. Waking up as early as the sun and searching for the jewel fragments. Six months had past and Kagome was as big as a house, but it didn't seem to stop her. They were now getting to the last three jewel fragments. They knew one was in Kohaku's back and the other Naraku was carrying. But where was the last one at?

Inuyasha watched the sun rise and gently shock Kagome awake. "I'm up. I'm up," she said and sat up slowly. Her three little kids hadn't been too happy that morning and she was so tired.

"Inuyasha, I don't feel well today," Kagome said and laid back down, closing her eyes. "That's okay. I can go wake the others today. You sleep for a while," he said and left. He woke Sango and Miroku. "Kagome isn't feeling well today. Do you think we should still search?" he asked.

"She is nine months. Maybe we should start heading back to Kaede's hut. It isn't that far," Sango said and sat up. "I think you're right. We'll start heading back today," Inuyasha said and went back to Kagome. She had fallen asleep again so Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and made sure she stayed asleep. Sango was carrying Shippo and Miroku had Kagome's backpack on.

They traveled to Lady Kaede's hut with no problem. Kagome awoke when they were at the entrance of the village. "Inuyasha, where are we?" she asked and rubbed her eyes.

"We're back at Lady Kaede's village. We thought it would be best to come here," he said and set her on the ground. Kagome held his hand until they reached Kaede's hut. "Welcome back, child. My, have you gotten big," Kaede said when they walked inside. "Due any day now."

"Oh, you must be tired. Well, I have to go see about a little medical problem now," Kaede said and left the hut. "Hey Inuyasha, do you think we can go visit my family?" Kagome asked. "Sure, we can go now if you want," he said and Kagome nodded. "Okay. We'll be back before dark," Inuyasha said and picked Kagome up, walking to the well.

"You know my parents are gonna freak out when they see how big I am," Kagome said. "You're still as beautiful as before," Inuyasha said and kissed her. Kagome broke the kiss and put her hand on her stomach. "One of them kicked," she laughed. "Again with the interruptions."

They laughed and Inuyasha jumped into the well and back out once they reached the other side. He put her down and Kagome ran to her house. "Mom! Dad! Souta! I'm home!" she yelled.

Mrs. Higurashi opened the front door and watched Kagome run to her. "Kagome, it's been such a long time and you've gotten so big," she said. "Well, we've been searching for the jewel shards this whole time so we wouldn't have to when they were born," Inuyasha said and walked up from behind her. "Hello Inuyasha. So when is the big day?" Mrs. Higurashi asked in excitement.

"Any day now and I wish it would hurry up. I've been feeling sick all week," Kagome said. "That means it's going to be real soon," Mrs. Higurashi said and led them inside. Mr. Higurashi was at the stove, cooking dinner. "Daddy!" Kagome yelled and hugged him.

"Hey, haven't you gotten big?" he said and kissed her on the cheek. "Where's Souta?" she asked. "I'm right here, sis," Souta said and walked in the room. "Hey little bro. You've grown so much," Kagome said. "But I'm still littler than you," he said and laughed. "So what made you decide to come here, sis?" Souta asked. "Well, we just got back from getting the jewel shards."

"So you got all of 'em?" Souta asked. "No, but we only have three left," Kagome said. "Good, that means you'll be home more often," Mr. Higurashi said. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, but just decided to ignore it. "Aren't you going to see you new room?" Souta asked.

"My new room?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, we redecorated it and everything. Go and see," Mrs. Higurashi said. "Come on, Inuyasha," Kagome said and grabbed his hand.

It was a little tough getting up the stairs, but it was worth it. Kagome opened the door to her room and gasped. It was painted a light yellow and had a big baby crib in the corner. Their was a king size bed beside the crib with a beautiful bedspread. Tears of joy filled Kagome's eyes and she hugged Inuyasha. "This is my favorite room from now on. I love it," she said.

Mrs. Higurashi pulled Souta out of the room to give them some time alone. Kagome laid on her bed and sighed. "This is the best, Inuyasha," Kagome said and closed her eyes. Inuyasha laid down beside her and stroking his claws in her hair. "I really needed this," Kagome said, falling asleep.

Inuyasha got up from the bed and pulled the bedspread over her. 'She must have been really tired from traveling so much,' he thought and left the room. "Where's Kagome, Inuyasha?" Mr.Higurashi asked when he saw Inuyasha walking down from the stairs. "She's sleeping. I guess she was tired from traveling so much," he said and sat on the couch.

"So are you ready to be a dad? I tell you it's not an easy job," Mr. Higurashi said. "To tell you the truth, I have mixed feelings about it. I'm nervous, scared, worried, and happy at the same time."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Higurashi asked. "Well, I'm nervous about becoming a dad. I'm scared that I'll do something wrong. I'm worried about Kagome being in all this pain and I'm happy that I'm becoming a dad," Inuyasha said. "That's normal. It's what I felt when Kagome was born."

"Good," Inuyasha said. "Hey, I bet you thought I would sleep until morning," Kagome said and walked down the stairs. "Remember we told the others that we'd be back before dark," she reminded him. "Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said and stood up. "Dad, I think we'll go now before it does get dark," Kagome said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Your mother just left with Souta to go to the movies. They were expecting you to stay the night," Mr. Higurashi said. "Well, you can tell them that I had to leave. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Bye!" Kagome said and left with Inuyasha. "Are you tired? Do you need me to carry you?" he asked. "I'm a big girl. I can walk. I have legs," Kagome said and grabbed his hand. They jumped into the well and when they reached the other side, Inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped out.

He placed her back on the ground and they started walking back to the hut, but the tree next to them suddenly collapsed. They turned around to see Kagura standing there. "I see you're expecting quite soon. Why, this would be the perfect time to strike when we know your weaknesses. Your children," she said. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome.

"Run!" he yelled, but Kagome didn't move. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha, I think I'm going into labor," she said and fell on her knees, grabbing her stomach. "Perfect," Kagura said and opened her fan. "Dance of blades!" White blades were heading toward them and Kagome couldn't move.

...That's chapter two. I'm so horrible for leaving that cliffy. So will Inuyasha, Kagome, and their children survive. Find out in chapter three. 'Three Little Babies'


End file.
